Lythia, Oceane and Sydney on Adventures Again
by Oceane LeClaire
Summary: Lythia Harpen, Oceane LeClaire, and Sydney Jones are on adventures with a skeleton and his friends, but i don't really know what else is going to happen, so neither do you, haha
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lythia Harpen, Sydney Jones and Oceane LeClaire were all staring at this random skeletal guy who had just kicked major f*cking arse, by scaring the major scary freak who had tried to kill them

"WTF?" Sydney said just staring at him

"I agree completely, again WTF?" Oceane agreed

"Um…" Lythia tries to take a stab in the dark "Oh oh oh DRACULA!" she screams jumping up and down a million times in one minute

Oceane gave Sydney the evils, "You gave her sugar, why oh why the hell would you do that?" She asked with a confused look

"Um can I say-" the skeleton started before being cut off by Oceane putting her hand in front of his face

"You wait a min, " Oceane said to him before turning back to Sydney who had just been pulling faces behind her back

"What, I didn't do anything she is normally like this you know that" Sydney said looking hurt

"Oh, "Oceane said looking bad and gave Sydney a hug "I'm sorry" In the background Oceane and Sydney could both hear Lythia chanting names at the top of her voice going anywhere from Rumpelstiltskin to um Dracula

"OK! SHUT UP I AM SOOOO MUCH OLDER THAN ALL OF YOU SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!" The skeleton screamed at the top of his non-existent voice, Oceane had major evils on her face (Btw for anyone who knows it was like in MATHS lol), she turned to look at the skeleton and even he recoiled when he saw it

"Yes, what is it" Oceane asked with a very hammed* smile on her face and a very high almost not under-control voice

"Um, hi I am Skulduggery Pleasant, and as you have seen I am a skeleton and you will never need to worry about this again because you are all going home" He said

Oceane looked around at the park they were at because barely ½ and hour ago Sydney was meant to meet her boyfriend to break up with him, he didn't show just in case you are wondering,

"Well thank you for-" Oceane started

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH (etc, etc)" Lythia screamed again

Sydney, who was texting at this time, to her boyfriend breaking up with him (tear), looked around at Lythia screaming

"What did I miss?" she asked with a dazed look on her face

"Nothing, don't worry" Oceane said thinking about how long it would take to explain the last 5mins to her, then she turned to 'Skulduggery' "Question, what the heck sort of name is Skulduggery?" She asked the skeleton

"Well, its not my real- I mean- You don't need to worry about that because that is a long story that would take too long to explain and-"

"Oh I know it's your taken name, right? RIGHT?" Lythia was saying really fast

"Um yes, you know what they are?" Skulduggery asked looking really bemused

"Uh duh, why the hell would we be fighting people like Spring-heeled Jack and others with them knowing our real, I mean not our true coz no one knows that and…" Oceane started mumbling to herself "Anyway, Skulduggery Pleasant, we accept your proposal… to come with you and meet your fellows" Oceane said with an air of leadership even though she really wasn't that good at being a leader,

"Um I never offered" Skulduggery said to himself because the girls had already headed over to his Bentley, so he himself went over and started the car up, after he put on his usual disguise of a very wide-brimmed hat, extremely large black sunglasses, and a scarf around his neck to cover up his skull-face,

"Oh can I ask you guys something?" he asked the girls giggling in the back and beside him

"Sure, what?" Sydney answered

"Don't tell her your name" Skulduggery answered with a sigh, remembering the lat time this happened, only that one is married to him now still.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They walked through the doorway of the house and into the living room.

"Hun?" Skulduggery called through the house, and a beautiful woman walked out of the kitchen

"Wow" Oceane, Lythia and Sydney said at the same time all transfixed on her face, none of them wanted to look away

"Hello" Said the woman in her wonderful voice "My name is China, China Sorrows" She said extending her hand

"Hi I am-"Oceane started before Skulduggery got in her way

"Stop that" He said to China

"Stop what, what am I doing now?" China asked with puppy dog eyes

"Stop it" Skulduggery said even firmer then he turned to the girls transfixed on China's face, "This however is not my wife" he said, then Valkyrie walked through the same door, she took one look at Skulduggery and ran to give him a huge hug

"Oh, are you all right?" She asked looking at him with loving eyes

"I'm fine, are you ok?" He asked but before Valkyrie could answer, Skulduggery swept her up in his arms and kissed her so hard that her lips bruised.

Oceane was looking at them in a weird way, when they broke for air Valkyrie looked at the girls, "Oh, hello?"

"Um, does that feel weird?" Sydney asked bluntly looking at them in horror

"No, offence but I was kinda expecting another skeleton when he said hun" Oceane said also giving them a weird look.

"OMG VALKYRIE!!!!!!" Lythia screamed, Skulduggery looked at Sydney and Oceane, "Does she always scream?"

"No, not usually she is on a Skulduggery high!" Oceane answered with a smile

"A what?" Skulduggery asked

"Don't worry" Sydney said as she stepped forward, "Sydney Jones at your service" She said holding out her hand to be shaken

"Valkyrie Cain" Valkyrie said shaking Sydney's hand

"Oceane LeClaire" Oceane said shaking her hand as well

"Well this is nice…who the heck are you?" Valkyrie asked suddenly suspicious

"Um didn't we just introduce ourselves?" Sydney asked thinking it may have been a dream

"Yes, but who are you?"

"Val dear, come on sit down, there is no need to hype yourself up" Skulduggery said gently

"Oh so now your taking their sides, you aren't even Skulduggery are you?" Valkyrie said hysterically and sounding close to tears

"No, no I am not taking their sides and I am Skulduggery, just come on and sit down" Skulduggery said calmly leading her to the couch,

"What is going on?" Oceane asked China

"Well, you see, when two people love each other so much they do some stuff and-"  
"OMG SHE'S PREGNANT!!!!!?????" Lythia screamed

"Um yes, she is" China said

"WHAT??" Skulduggery said before storming out of the room. Valkyrie looked upset.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Valkyrie stood up and ran out after Skulduggery, everyone heard voices outside but they weren't loud enough to understand,

"Oh" Lythia said and sat down

"Well, um good luck to Valkyrie, but um" Oceane didn't know what to say

"How did that happen?" Sydney asked to no-one in particular

"Well, when a man and a woman like each other very much…" began China mockingly

"Yeah we know that, but how did he, and she, but he doesn't and she can't, what the hell?" Oceane asked

"Um he is a skeleton? So how did that happen?" Lythia asked China, who looked just as confused as everyone else

"Magic" was all she could say.

Silence

"So what are you guys, because you don't look like some slimy thing?"

"Oh yeah, they are both elemental, but I am a adept" Lythia said matter of factly

"Oh what do you practice as an adept?" China asked

"Oh I-"Lythia started before they heard yelling outside

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

"BUT I KNEW YOU WOULD DO THIS!"

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE KNOWN?!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE IT!"

"I WOULD HAVE IF YOU HAD TOLD ME FIRST!" Oceane, Lythia, Sydney and China all had to listen really hard to hear the next bit,

"How could I when I only found out today?" they heard Valkyrie whisper, then there was no sound for a whole minute.

"I'm sorry" Skulduggery said softly, and then the two of them walked in and found everyone hanging onto their words.

"Did you all hear that?" Valkyrie asked sadly, China walked up, put a hand on her shoulder and answered 'yes' before leaving out the door that was left open.

"I know right now may not be the best time, but what will the baby be?" Sydney asked

"That is a good question" Valkyrie answered after a look at her husband "I'm really not sure, I don't even know how it happened" She said with a slight laugh and a shrug

"Anyway, what were you doing fighting Sanguine?" Skulduggery asked the three girls after a slight pause,

"Fighting is a bit of a tough word don't you think, I mean it was more of-"Sydney started,

"More like him kicking your butt?" Skulduggery asked, Oceane and Lythia nodded,"What are your skills like?" he asked them, Oceane clicked her fingers to create the spark and then curled her hand and when she opened them, there was a ball of fire sitting there, "But I prefer to use water though" She said

"What about air?" Skulduggery asked, Oceane flexed her hands and then put her hands down "I can't, I never learned how" She said a little embarrassed

"Who taught you how to do the others?" Skulduggery asked her

"Um, me I taught myself from books" Oceane answered in a small voice

"Is anyone is your family, do they know?" Skulduggery asked

"No" Oceane answered

"Knock, knock?" asked Fletcher as he teleported in, then a knock on the door and Solomon Wreath and Caelan walked in, they looked around,

"Wow is this a convention or something?" Fletcher asked , Oceane, Sydney and Lythia looked at the oncoming males,

"Hey, who are the new ones?" Fletcher asked in a blunt tone so like Sydney's

"This is Lythia, Oceane and Sydney" Valkyrie said to the new comers and pointing at each girl in turn,

"Who are they?" Wreath asked looking suspicious

"Elemental, Elemental and Adept" Lythia said pointing to Oceane, then Sydney and then herself.

"Nice more hotties for the team!" Fletcher said with a smile, at Sydney in particular.

"Oh yeah, what are your names?" Lythia asked them smiling at Wreath,

"Fletcher, and I'm a teleporter" Fletcher said as he walked to Sydney

"Solomon Wreath and I am a Necromancer" Lythia smiled at him with an even bigger smile

Caelan didn't say anything about what he was, but he did seem a little hungry, "What time is it?" Oceane asked looking at Caelan hoping he would answer,

"It's almost dark" he said and then walked out.

Oceane looked sad, "Don't worry about it, he gets like that at this time of the day" Valkyrie said to Oceane with a sad smile,

"Why though, what is he, is he even magic?" Oceane asked looking very upset

"He is a- he will tell you when he wants to, I'm sorry but his is something we can't tell to others, or many others at least"

"Ok" Oceane said.


End file.
